The Seat of Chagrin
The Seat of Chagrin is an organization created by the Makuta Charix. Its purpose is to govern and defend the military, resources, and regions controlled by Makuta Charix History The Seat of Chagrin became a relevant force during Makuta Charix's army building period. While the organization existed before this time, it was of little consequence, existing only to maintain and protect Charix's fortifications on the Telanterent Islands. As Charix's army neared completion, it became apparent that a group of officers, scientists, engineers, and commanders needed to be trained and that a chain of command needed to be established in order to effectively direct, grow, and invest in the army. Beginning with Zakaz, the Seat of Chagrin began appointing particularly accomplished Visorak to positions of power throughout Charix's army. As Charix became more involved in the politics of the Brother-Hood, the Seat of Chagrin began taking over more and more of the day-to-day operation of the army, both supervising the various appointed commanders and officers and overseeing and funding all major technology research. Organization The Seat of Chagrin is governed by a board of directors that is made up of Charix's most trusted and capable Visorak. These Visorak, most of whom were trained in their art by Charix himself, are comprised of top scientists, engineers, and strategists. Due to an emphasis on seniority, new members to the board are hardly ever appointed, although exceptions are made for particularly outstanding Visorak. Members of the board consider themselves to be part of an elite class that has proven themselves either by their skill, or loyalty to Charix. Members of the board are split into two groups, with the more intellectually minded members often at odds with the more practical, engineers and strategists. Despite their differences, the board has managed to operate effectively for years, and remains the guiding force behind the holdings of Makuta Charix. Operating on the basis of the classical system of hierarchy, the Board created a series of offices and chains of command underneath it. These positions range from commanders of fortresses and their subordinate officers to the grunt squad leads who direct forces into battle. The chain of command is strict, with little leeway given to Visorak who fail to perform their duties appropriately. While not occurring often, promotion is a real possibility for Visorak who perform their duties with particular success. Technologies A chief concern of the Seat of Chagrin was always the development of new technologies, and to date, a number of unique technologies have been developed in order to give the Armies of Chagrin an edge. These are listed here. Shielding Technologies: The best offense is a good defense. The Seat of Chagrin has always invested many of its resources towards the production of defensive technologies. Chief among these technologies are the varied shielding systems currently in use. While varied in type, each shielding system operates in the same way. The shielding system consists of a series of antennae capable of channeling a range of powers. In order to create the shield, the desired energy is channeled through specified antennae while gravity powers are channeled through other antennae. Through manipulation of the gravity energies, the desired energies being channeled can be captured and held closely around the unit, acting as a shield. Several different types of energies are currently being used in these shielding units: Disruption Shield: Disruption energies are channeled through the system. Hunger Shield: Hunger powers/energies are channeled through the system. Shadow Shield: Kahgarak energies are channeled through the system. Personal Shielding Unit: A more recent application of the shielding technology, the PSU is a miniature antennae series that is attached or embedded in armor. The system utilizes shrink Kanoka technology. Such a system has yet to be tested. Energy Technologies: During Makuta Chrix's army building period, the Makuta devoted considerable time to analyzing the vast range of Kraata powers. Focusing on the molecular structure of the energies once released as attacks, Charix managed to duplicate many of the powers, establishing methods that he handed down to his scientists. Generally, artificially created energies are captured in stasis containers which are then installed in vacuum tube systems incorporated into fortresses, Ironclads, and Dread Wings. When a captured energy is required, it is inserted into a vacuum system, transported to the desired location where it will be used, and then released by the disintegration of the stasis container. Energies which traditionally require a mind to operate, such as hunger, are utilized in an altered form. In Hungers case, the energies, instead of feeding the user, feed themselves. Kraata Systems: Inspired by the operation of Rahkshi and Bohrok, the Seat of Chagrin's Kraata system is based on the idea that Kraata, or their equivalent Krana, are capable of operating a mechanical construct while lending their powers to the construct. Flying Wings: The Seat of Chagrin's line of flying Wings are all operated by Kraata, gaining powers determined by the type of Kraata installed. Eye of Chagrin- "Vision:" "Vision," the newest addition to the "Eye" of Chagrin, has as its center the kraata system. In its case, multiple Krana and/or Kraata are inserted into a mechanical sensor system, lending their powers to the system. The sensor systems are centered in Seat of Chagrin established fortresses and outposts and are linked together through both wireless and telepathic systems. Sensor powers originate in fortresses and are magnified and strengthened by a myriad of small outposts by means of strengthen energies. Weapons: The Seat of Chagrin uses a growing number of artillery weapons. Capable of firing any solid projectile or stasis energy container, most of these weapons have also now been upgraded with energy channeling antennae (made of the same material basic energy channeling mele weapons are made of) which allow them to channel and focus almost any energy fired or streamed into them. Supply and Support: Many technologies have had to be developed in order to support the military operations of Chagrin. A few of the most notable inventions are listed below. Electrical generator: A basic container, varying in size, which contains chain lightning and electricity. As the electrical charge is consumed as a result of powering a system, regenerate disks are teleported into the container and the electrical supply is regenerated. Split/Regenerate: The Split/Regenerate method relies upon the fact the regenerate disks cause an inorganic material, if damaged, to regenerate to its former condition. In the method, an object that needs to be duplicated and split in half. Both halved sides are then exposed to regenerate disks which cause them to both regenerate into two new objects. This process can be repeated as needed. The method is usually used on ammunition and supplies, although the use of it on inorganic troops is also possible. Shrink Technology: Shrink technology is exactly what it sounds like. Kanoka of decrease size are used to either shrink objects dramatically in size so as to keep them from taking up large amounts of space, or to shrink a much larger, complicated system, to a smaller size so as to incorporate it into a smaller device. Shadow Gateway Device: An SGD, simply put, is a Kahgarak rhotuka energy generator. The Kahgarak's energy is produced, and can be projected (if linked to a proper energy channeling system) in a wide sphere all throughout and around the device. The energies, upon release, automatically open up a gateway to the shadow zone which promptly sucks its surroundings in. In this way, a SGD can be installed on a unit and can move that unit to and from the shadow zone at will. These devices require lots of energy to operate, and are usually only found on larger units and stationary installations. Virus technologies: Recently, the Seat of Chagrin has been investing time into analyzing virus production. Armies of the Seat of Chagrin Originally created by Charix to act as body guards, the forces of the Seat of Chagrin quickly grew into large armies designed to promote Brother-Hood growth and defend against enemies. Land Armies The Seat of Chagrin uses a wide range of rahi and technologies to achieve its goals. These units are listed below. Visorak: Ironically, the Visorak were originally created by Charix's primary rival in the Brother-Hood, Makuta Inharax. Inharax, however, never extensively used the rahi, and Charix was able to make the Visorak his own soldier of choice. Charix solidified his right to the Visorak upon securing the "Heart of the Visorak," his forces taking it force-ably from an Inharax allied matoran. The foot soldiers of Chagrin. Makuta Charix has used these unique rahi extensively in both offensive, and defensive roles. While being seen as a mostly expendable minion by most Makuta, Charix saw potential in the rahi, and, through careful training, created a well ordered fighting force that has seen tremendous success throughout its operation. Favored Status: Visorak were the first units Makuta Charix used upon his entrance into Brother-Hood affairs, and as such, have acquired a favored position among his forces. Leadership, research, and engineering positions are all almost exclusively held by particularly accomplished Visorak, and the Rahi as a whole have developed an arrogant nature, fully aware of their elevated status. Organization: - Visorak in the service of The Seat of Chagrin most often see offensive deployment in attack groups of twelve Visorak each. Attack groups are usually composed of one breed of Visorak. Breeds are not mixed within attack groups unless the situation requires it. - When not deployed as part of an attack group, Visorak are usually dispatched in groups of six. Breeds: * Boggarak- Elite soldiers. Powers: Sonic hum/dehydration/bloat/paralysis * Kahgarak- Tank on legs. Powers: Shadow Zone spinner. Most often deployed as a weapons platform * Keelerak- Cunning rahi. Powers: Acid/ Buzz-saw/paralysis * Oohnorahk- Communications specialist. Powers: Telepathy/read minds/numbing/paralysis/mimic * Roporak- Spies/snipers. Powers: Power outage/camouflage/paralysis * Suukorak- Tacticians/advisors/back seat drivers. Powers: Electrical cage/Paralysis/resistance to cold/slowing life processes * Vohtarak- Berserkers. Powers: Pain/paralysis/resistance to heat/berserker charge Deployers: In an effort to ensure the Visorak continues to be relevant in an age of ever advancing technologies, the Seat of Chagrin designed a battle suit specifically designed for the Rahi. Dominated by an artificial intelligence kanoka disk storage device, launcher, and an incorporated split/regenerate system, the Deployer battle system is a one piece suit composed of the back mounted kanoka disk unit and two sets of drills. To operate the suit, a Visorak need only crawl under it and attach its rear back (not its Rhotuka launcher) to the main structure and kanoka unit via a magnetic attraction. After this is accomplished, the visorak would slip all four of its legs into the Deployer's exo skeleton drill legs. (Essentially like stepping into a wired set of pants.) Once attached, a Visorak has manual access to the drills via an intuitive system of pressure responsive controls in the exoskeleton drill legs. The A.I. Kanoka unit can be operated verbally through the use of commands barked by the Visorak. The Visorak retains its ability to fire its natural Rhotuka as the Deployer Kanoka Unit is positioned farther back and away from the launcher. Deployers can also be designed as independent, fully automated units. In this case, they are significantly different from the Visorak Battle suit models. Such automated units share a visorak's general appearance, although they lack pinchers. All Deployer Kanoka units are produced using Shrink Kanoka Technology. Exo Toa: The Exo Toa are, perhaps, the most heavily modified unit in the service of the Seat of Chagrin. Having originated as the generic model, known for little more than its electro-rockets, Makuta Charix's forces have improved and built upon the design, creating a wide range of mechanical enforcers intended for primarily strategic uses. Types: * Radar- Possesses two antennas through which energies can be focused/broad-casted. Can be equipped with only one energy at a time. * Crast- Equipped with Crast energies generator and focuser. Energies are focused through the focuser and projected from the chest. * Shield- Equipped with Hau energies generator and focuser. Energies are focused through the focuser and projected from the chest. * Corruption/Weaken- Equipped with corruption energies generator and focuser. Energies are focused through the focuser and projected from the chest. * Chain Lightning- Equipped with electrical generator and two wrist/arm embedded focusers. Energies are focused through the focusers and projected through the arms. * Plasma- Equipped with plasma energies generator and focuser. Energies are focused through the focuser and projected from the chest. * Heavy Weapons- Equipped with explosion energies generator and focuser. Energies are focused through the focuser and fired from the chest. * Missile- Equipped with missiles and split/regenerate system. Various missiles can be loaded into the back and stored in the chest. Missiles are launched from one dedicated hollow launcher arm. Model makes use of Shrink Kanoka. * Regenerate- Equipped with regeneration energies generator and focuser. Energies are focused through the focuser and projected from the chest. Bohrok/Krana Having acquired control of the Bohrok Hive following the inactivity of the Hive's leader, the Seat of Chagrin has eagerly made use of the vast military potential that the Hive has to offer. While mechanized A.I. Bohrok have been preferred, Krana are still used by Chagrin's forces, albeit for other purposes. The Bohrok Va have seen extensive use as builders, taking primarily supportive roles in the Seat of Chagrin's armies. Types: * Tahnok- Powers: Fire shield/ball travel/head-strike/heat resistance * Pahrak- Powers: Earth shield/ball travel/head-strike * Levahk- Powers: Acid shield/ball travel/head-strike * Gahlok- Powers: Water shield/ball travel/head-strike/strong swimmer * Kohrok- Powers: Ice shield/ball travel/head-strike/cold resistance * Nuvohk- Powers: Stone shield/ball travel/head-strike * Assorted Bohrok Va- The builders * Tahnok Kal- Powers: Telepathy/electricity/ball travel/head-strike * Pahrak Kal- Powers: Telepathy/plasma/ball travel/head-strike * Levahk Kal- Powers: Telepathy/vacuum/ball travel/head-strike * Gahlok Kal- Powers: Telepathy/magnetism/ball travel/head-strike * Kohrok Kal- Powers: Telepathy/sonics/ball travel/head-strike * Nuvohk Kal- Powers: Telepathy/gravity/ball travel/head-strike Open Top Adaptive Transports (OTAT) An upgraded version of the original low powered air-ship used by the Seat of Chagrin for transport, the OTAT incorporates the kraata system and possesses a low power shadow gateway device. Each transport is armed with one forward manned turret powered by fragmentation energy. Obelisks The Obelisk model is a Obelisk shaped weapons platform capable of carrying a myriad of weapons into battle. Numerous variants exist, differentiated from each other by size and mission. An Obelisk model consists of one foot tall boxes/segments containing kraata systems. These segments are stacked atop one another and can be dis-attached and rearranged as needed. Shrink tech is used to great effect, as kraata compartments and other weapons are shrunk and installed within the segments. Each segment can carry up to four systems. The outside of each box segment incorporates holes through which the interior weapon systems can fire through. There are four of these holes on each of the four exterior sides of a segment. Each hole is equipped with growth technology, allowing miniaturized blasts from within to grow to regular size upon release. Most Obelisk models are controlled by Kraata, although the smallest have artificial intelligence. All models incorporate a unique virus into their structures. With the exception of the smallest, all Obelisk infrastructure is created using energy channeling materials. Prime Obelisk: A Prime Obelisk is made up of 55 segments, and thus stands 55 feet tall. It's redundant shielding and tactical systems coupled with its vast wealth of weaponry make it a worthy mobile defensive platform. Defender Obelisk: A 20 segment Obelisk, a Defender Obelisk places great emphasis on tactical systems. Possessing a significant number of weapons, a Defender Obelisk can aid its allies in many ways. Sovereign Obelisk: 7 segments tall, a Sovereign Obelisk acts as a leader, endowed with basic tactical systems and a good number of weapons, this Obelisk is deployed into the thick of battle. War Hammer Obelisk: The smallest model, the War Hammer Obelisk is 5 segments tall and is entirely governed by artificial inteligence. These Obelisks are compelled with the simple directive of attack and destroy, and can be deployed in large numbers. Ariel Armies Venom Flyers Venom Flyers were used extensively throughout the Seat of Chagrin's earliest skirmishes. While still in the Mata-Nui robot, the rahi were used most significantly to protect naval Ironclad warships from air-born threats. The Venom Dragon Torzek prefers Venom Flyers over all other forces, and usually has several with him wherever he goes. Powers: All Venom Flyers possess a natural rhotuka launcher capable of firing flight negation spinners. Venom Flyers serving under the Seat of Chagrin possess additional abilities, including energy tracking, and heat vision. A select few are enhanced with duplication, although these duplicators have a fatal weakness and several limitations. Organization: Venom Flyers generally operate in swarms, and when deployed, are dispatched in groups of six. When at rest, the rahi congregate together, preferring to assemble at high altitudes. Shadow Wings: The product of Kra Koro, Shadow Wings were the original response to the growing threat posed to the Brother-Hood by enemy aircraft. Developed in secrecy, these craft represent the cutting edge of the Seat of Chagrin's technology. Operating in squadrons of six Wings each, Shadow Wings are flying wings with low powered Shadow gateway devices. Supersonic. Dead black shadow shielding operating via a permanent, stable one way rip to the shadow zone. Craft has emphasis on explosive, rapid fire shadow blasts and possesses two kanoka disk launchers. Incorporates the Kraata System. Raptor Wings: Heavy strike craft capable of super sonic speed and delivering payloads of cordak from an interior cordak delivery system. Can attach up to four additional exterior weapons to undersides of Wing. Outfitted with Chameleon skin, incorporates Kraata system. Operates in squads of six. Wraith Wings: Light, sleek, white, and quick craft that was developed to serve primarily a supportive role in aerial conflicts. Can attach four exterior weapons to underside of Wing. Operates in squads of six. Incorporates the Kraata system Vulture Wings: Having created Shadow, Raptor, and Wraith Wings, the Seat of Chagrin felt the need for a more expendable unit. Not wanting to allow their past designs to become the new standard of aerial combat, the forces of Chagrin began work on the fastest, and most unconventional type of Wing. The Vulture Wing was born. Being the smallest Wing in the family, the Vulture Wing's exterior is a featureless black. All Vultures are armed with one disk launcher stocked with corruption disks and a zamor sphere launcher. The main difference between this Wing, and its brothers, is its appearance. Each Vulture is completely covered in thin, razor sharp spikes. The Wing resembles an air-born porcupine. Each Wing incorporates the Kraata system. Operates in squads of six. Surveyor Wings: In an effort to more fully support the Seat of Chagrin's military efforts, a unit needed to be designed that could serve as a mobile communications hub. The Surveyor Wing is that unit. The Wing has the energy tracking ability, and incorporates the kraata system. Possesses two kanoka launch tubes and has up to five slots for exterior weapons. Slightly larger than a Raptor. Deployed individually. Crescent Carriers: A well defined and jagged crescent shaped airship. The twin prongs of the Crescent host the crafts two engines, and the the main body houses the hanger and storage space for Wings and supplies. Not a massive ship. Decidedly smaller than a Dread Wing, boasting only enough space in the body to spaciously host two regularly sized squads of Wings. The rear of the hanger provides storage space for supplies. The weapon systems is comprised of one flak turret, and the carrier sports the two defensive shields of hunger and disruption. The craft also possesses a kahgarak shadow zone gateway device. Dread Wings: Similar to the Shadow Wing fighter, but massive in size. One craft carries a base armament of twenty-four cannon bays and three independent enhanced top mounted flak turrets. These ships often function as mobile command centers, possessing a large, rear hanger, a massive storage capacity, and a multitude of living quarters and barracks for on board garrisons in case of long deployments. Only a few of these are active at any one time. Mk 1.2: The Dread Wing Mk 1.2, while externally identical to the original, is differentiated by its vastly improved carrying capacity for weapons. Although carrying a maximum of 2,400 forward cannons, and a total of 24 flak turrets, the ship maintains its original size and shape through the use of shrink technologies. The ship also incorporates interior, and exterior energy channeling technology. Due to the enormous amount of power necessary to maintain the expanded weapons systems, the craft requires the power of three on board, electrical generators. Fire Drake (Carnage) Wings The Fire Drake Wing is the dedicated combat alternative to the Dread Wing. Being equal to the Dread Wing in size, shape, and weapon systems, the Fire Drake differentiates itself through its minimalist interior. While still possessing a rear hanger, the Firedrake trades in the Dread Wing's myriad of on board barracks for a mostly solid construction. The actual interior of the craft is far smaller than the Dread Wings, comprising only the passages necessary to service, and operate the forward cannons, a few living quarters, the main command bridge, and a few storage rooms. Externally, a Fire Drake is completely grey, with a rugged, jagged texture all over. Each Fire Drake is built predominantly out of energy channeling metals and materials, which allow it to channel and focus various energies through its hull for either offensive, or defensive purposes. To this end, the exterior of a Fire Drake is constructed with notable ridges, which, running atop and along the hull of the ship, run from back to front, and are aligned with the natural arrow head like angle of the ship, so as to come together at the nose of the craft. Energies can be focused through these ridges, and, merging together at the nose, be fired of in a forward beam of energy. Naval Armies Ironclads The Ironclad ship was designed for a era where sea faring was the norm. The concept of aerial combat was still in its infancy, and battles were fought on solid ground. The armies of the Seat of Chagrin needed a way to traverse the protodermis seas of the Mata-Nui robot, and, not content simply to travel in the, primitive by today's standards, Brother-Hood ships of the time, looked for not simply a transport, but for a ship of war. The Ironclad was born. Resembling their real life name-sakes of the 19th century, Ironclads were massive in size, with each ship barely smaller than real life aircraft carriers. Like aircraft carriers, Ironclads possessed one, large command tower embedded on the right side and towards the rear of their decks. Enjoying long use, most of the active Ironclads were abandoned after the destruction of the Mata-Nui robot and subsequent migration to Spherus Manga. Surviving Ironclads were either shrunk by means of kanoka for storage by the forces of the Seat of Chagrin or kept operational by the Brother-Hood of Makuta. Two models of the Ironclad have been designed with both possessing the ability to fire missiles through shoots installed inside the main towers. Mark 1: The Mark 1 Ironclad is the heavy-hitter, with a total of six heavy cannons positioned inside the weapons room inside of the forward hull. The craft has a large interior that is filled with many rooms that can be outfitted for varied purposes. The craft's engine room is positioned at the very rear of the interior, and using a nearby kanoka port linked to the ships hull and systems, the ships crew can use various kanoka to enhance the ship. Mark 1.2: (Information coming soon) Mark 2: A somewhat smaller ship then the Mark I, the Mark 2 has the same basic shape. The ship has a slightly lower emphasis on fire-power, possessing only two heavy cannons inside of the smaller weapons room inside of the forward hull. The ship, unlike the Mk 1, contains a generator system which is positioned towards the back of the hull. The system operates a hunger shield capable of draining energy from incoming projectiles. The hunger shield is capable of projection in any direction around the ship, including underneath, with a maximum range on full intensity of 50 Yards; the ship can project further than that, but the effects will be much weaker. Two heavy, double barreled cannons are installed on top of the deck with one higher than the other. To cover it's rear, the ship also possesses one double barreled cannon on top of hull and directly behind main tower. Noticeably weaker on the offense than a Mk 1, but, over all, a well rounded ship. Mark 2.2 (Information coming soon) Shadow Skiffs: The Shadow Skiff was a light, combat boat designed to provide support for larger units such as Ironclads. They were not unlike the open topped transports used on land in appearence. Each skiff possessed an enclosed command room at the rear of the craft and a forward mounted manned shadow blast turret. The ships hulls were made out of hardened shadow. The skiffs never saw deployment, and remain locked away in storage. Krynok: Krynok were a specially created underwater Rahi that possessed the power absorption ability. The Rahi are currently preseved in stasis, awaiting eventual deployment. Thunderdrum: The Thunderdrum was an underwater rahi capable of releasing a burst of sound that would damage its target. The Rahi are currently preserved in stasis, awaiting evantual deployment. Known Commanders * Tyglax (Charix's first Rahkshi) * Torzek (Venom Dragon) * Zakaz (Lord High Commander) * Tiprok of the Dread Wing “Surveyor” (High Load squad) * Captain Tragst of the Dread Wing "Obstinate." (Blitz squad) * Captain Jaggard of the Dread Wing "Buster" (Blitz squad) * Captain Jilts of the Dread Wing "Decided" (Blitz squad) * Captain Raulz of the Dread Wing "Torrent" (High Load squad) * Captain Lurch of the Dread Wing "Assurance." (High Load squad) * Commander Jatrix (Votorahk), of the First Offensive Force of Visorak. * Commander Kaltrix (Keelerak), of the Second Offensive Force of Visorak. * Commander Raltisk (Sukorahk), of the Third Offensive Force of Visorak. * Larkisk (Oohnorahk) Head of Oohnorahk Operations Category:Organizations Category:Armies Category:Editors Pick